Kid From Brooklyn
by 1goodfandom
Summary: Steve and Tony had some sort of...secret relationship going on between them. At least that's what Tony called it.But when Steve loses his Captain America strength what happens between his relations with everyone else? Will he still be a hero? And will he ever be Captain America again? And ...will Tony take advantage of this?
1. Chapter 1

Tony was concerned deeply about Steve. It was obvious that Steve was worried about losing his power but he was in denial and avoided any conversation about it. Lately, Tony couldn't keep his mind off of Steve. His innocent blue eyes and his soft blonde hair never seemed to leave Tony's brain, even during his time with Pepper. Tony decided to walk around the hotel to get his mind more focused on his business.

As Tony walked by Steve's room, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Steve struggling. Immediately concerned Tony bursts open the door. He stopped and stared intensely at the sight of the boy in front of him. Steve let go of the heavy weight he was trying to lift and saw Tony. "Don't look at me!" Steve turned around swiftly so he wouldn't be facing Tony. "Get out!" Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of little Steve….so, different yet, something remained the same. He walked further into the room and closed the door.

"Well...look at you Cap. I guess that serum was temporary. I was right. You look shorter than you did in that photo my father showed me once ...and thinner. "

Steve tensed up, still facing the wall. "Go away! You can't see me like this...Damn it Tony leave!"

Tony took steps closer and put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Come on Captain, this is who you really are, it's oka-"

Steve whacked Tony's hand off his solider. "I'm not Captain America anymore Tony! I'm...I'm literally ..just a kid from Brooklyn again. I can't fight, I'm no longer strong, I can't even pick up my damn shield for god's sake! When I was Captain I thought if I ever became like this…I'd be the same person….but I'm not!" Steve kicked his punching bag in anger, making himself fall over. "Ugh, I'm so weak now!"

Tony chuckled and helped Steve up. "Rogers, you're that same brave, courageous, leader you were before, only smaller. That serum didn't make you Captain America, you did. And I'm not just saying that."

Steve tried not to get worked up, but he couldn't contain himself. "But Tony, without my strength I can't do anything! I'm noth-"

Tony's hand slapped the side of Steve's face so suddenly then patted the side of his cheek, realizing that the slap was kind of harsh. "Listen! You're strong on the inside too! Steve, the serum still exists, it's in the hero vault. All I need is to find the machine that put it inside you and you'll be strong again but you need to calm down. Hell, I could just make the machine if I had to. I thought you would be the one to tell me this type of thing if I ever lost my Iron Man suit…but, again I could make another one, I have 5. But that's not the poin-"

"Stark, " Steve took a deep breath and sat down on his bed with his head down. "I'm sorry. I just feel so vulnerable. I feel like that kid I was that got picked on. I'm in my 20's and as small as 13 year old boy. I was barely accepted into the army this way..."

Tony kneeled in front of the Sad little Captain and stared into his eyes. He slowly leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. Not regretting one move.

"But they knew how much you were willing to fight for your country. How you were willing to be a test subject..."

Tony grabbed Steve and picked him up. "And, hmm, maybe they wanted you because they thought you were cute too. Wouldn't be surprised. " Steve snickered a little at Tony's comment.

"Stark, I never imagined you being able to hold me up this way, unless you were in your suit. Makes me feel like a helpless girl." With that comment, Tony put him down and smirked. Seconds later, Steve was up against the wall. "Tony what are you doing?"

Tony lifted an eyebrow, "Just being a little extra dominant today my Brooklyn boy. You're just so...cute and small, I couldn't help it. "

Their lips crashed together violently. Steve fought a little not being used to this circumstance but it turned Tony on even more. Tony unzipped Steve's pants and rolled them down along with his boxers, all of which were now too big on him. Tony unzipped his own pants to be open enough for cock to be free for entry. Steve wrapped his legs around Tony while he held him up against the wall. Tony inserted himself in Steve as soon as he got the chance.

"Ahh! T-tony! Gahh..." Steve cried out while Tony continued thrusting. "Tony, be careful! Hgnnh!" Tony pushed in more gently. "Heh, Roger that."

Their intimacy continued for another 10 minutes, it seemed like forever for the both of them, but it was incredibly hard for them to end it.

Tony only stopped because Steve cried out, "Tony! Tony stop!"

He immediately released Steve from his grasp and pulled out of him. "Steve ,what's wrong?" Steve looked at him dolefully, his blue eyes glistened as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry I...I just thought about something. " He walked back over to his bed and sat down once again. "Do you only care that I'm my original self again because I'm smaller than you? You could do anything to me..."

Tony sighed and ruffled Steve's hair. "That's true,… but it's not why I'm fine with you being this way. It's because I've never seen how you were before. It's astounding. More interesting than anything I've invented. "

Steve's face turned a light shade of pink. He had never been truly flattered in this state, even back in the 40's. Only when he became Captain America did one woman even look his way. Tony loved him more than he assumed.

"Star- I mean...Tony, I...thank you. But, what are the others going to say? They're probably going to laugh...especially Thor, he already thought humans were petty and tiny. "

Tony laughed, picked up Steve's clothes from the floor and tossed them to him.

"Relax, I'll tell them all ahead of time that the serum wore off and that we're going to get you back to your super solider self. If I wasn't in love with you, I probably would laugh though...heh." Steve gave Tony the stink eye for that last remark.

"Well...if you say so."

Tony patted him on his back, then playfully grabbed his cheeks.

"Now whose a little Captain, you are! Wanna play peek-a-boo little solider?" Steve frowned, but he couldn't stay mad at Tony. Tony Stark, Iron Man, his...lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Steve was dressed in his white tee, and some jeans. Although they didn't necessarily fit him as they did before, he managed to wear a tight enough belt. He left the gym and headed up the meeting room, only to find everyone there waiting. Natasha sharpening her pocket blade, Bruce toying with his glasses, Thor tossing his hammer up and down, and Clint reorganizing his arrows. They were all waiting for Fury to come in with the news of their next "mission" even though it's been a while since they've all been together.

As Steve tried to go unnoticed, he sat down and everyone looked up. Clint and Natasha simply blinked at the sight while Thor began laughing.

"Steve! What has occurred to make you so little? "

Steve sunk down in his chair a little. "Well the-"

Tony interrupted, "The serum that made him so strong and tall has...wore off. " Tony looked to Steve, "Sorry, I didn't get to tell them…had to get a burger…."

Bruce stared at Steve then looked to Tony.

"Well it's a good thing the serum still exists. I wish the Hulk could 'wear off' though... "

Natasha shrugged, "He's still the same tough guy I'm sure, no matter the size...but he's much cuter this way, heh heh."

Steve didn't like where this was going, he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"I know, I know! It's strange for me too look like this! I get it! I'm 'adorable! Ughh!" Steve started to storm off when Tony grabbed his arm and gave him the 'Sit your butt back down Mister' look. Steve rolled his eyes and sat back down without saying another word. Silence fell in the room.

Everyone went back to their own business, looking away from Steve.

He mumbled to himself, "I don't want Fury to see me this way, and hell if Coulson were still alive, he'd be shocked that I wasn't his hero anymore..." Tony sat beside him at the table and elbowed his shoulder.

"Cheer up kid, you'll always be Coulson's hero, and just wait until we get the serum, I know Fury seems mildly intimidating with his one eye patch but, who knows, he might not notice the change since he only has one functioning eye." Steve giggled. Only Tony could make him laugh at situation like this.

Fury finally came in after a good half-an-hour. He came in with a serious look in his…eye.

"According to my sources, there have been reported strange events involving- ….What the hell happened to you?"

Steve put his face in his hand and shook his head. Tony glared at Fury. "And I thought I was insensitive….well I still am but as you can see I've gotten much friendlier." Everyone in the room scoffed at that comment. "…what? Okay, anyway, Steve here lost his super solider strength but only temporarily. All he needs is the serum that my father helped create and he'll be normal again."

Fury appeared incredibly displeased. "Ohhh no. Tony….the serum s till exists, but there is only very little of left."

"How little?" Tony asked curiously.

"Enough for Steve to have a super strength pinky. "

Steve looked at Fury, then diverted his eyes to Tony. His eyes started to water but he'd only ever let Tony see him cry. His head hit the table.

Tony sighed and got up from the table. He snapped his finger in Bruce's direction.

"Bruce, you're going to help me make more then."

Bruce's eyebrow lifted up high and he scratched his head.

"You sure about that? How would we even go about it?"

Tony shrugged, "Vita-Ray stabilization sound familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kid from Brooklyn 3

Steve lurked the streets of New York. He left the meeting early to catch up on his thoughts. He walked the streets of Brooklyn and reminisced about his childhood. He remembered so much but it was all so long ago. Literally.

He felt like his old self again. Like he had just graduated from high school and went about to join the U.S. Army. But with good memories, came the bad ones. The ones where he was beat up, laughed at, humiliated. Where he didn't fit in with the rest of the soldiers no matter how committed or clever. He looked to the ground remembering this. Remembering being the famous Captain America. Remembering his old friends, and Peggy, his girl.

Most of them had passed on, maybe even all of them. It's all he thought about when he discovered he skipped a huge chunk of time being a 'Capsicle' as Tony put it. It was all, well, in the past.

"Heh….where did the time go?"

Steve reached in his pocket to find a couple of 20 dollar bills. He walked by a hot dog vender in which he considered buying a hot dog but, it occurred to him a dollar was so much less in value nowadays that, maybe he should save his money for something more important.

As he continued down the street to the lower kept area, he ignored the sketchy looks he was getting. Less people would recognize him as Captain America in this state but he didn't let that concern him.

Suddenly, his mouth was covered while a hand dug through his pocket swiftly. Steve struggled to pull the hand off his face and pull away but it was too strong.

"Man, this kid probably thinks he's so cool with his 40 dollars. What a chump."

"Heh, yeah, I got his cash now. He's so fucking tiny!"

Steve manages to slide away from the man's grip.

"Give me my money back. A man who takes money from the weak has far less dignity than a small guy like me you know."

"Wow, who the fuck you think you are? "

"What a smart ass."

Steve closed his knuckles tightly and pointed a finger at one of the hoodlums.

"Son, I wouldn't go there if I were you."

The men looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"What a catch. Calling me son like that. "

Steve was kicked against a wall then grabbed by his shirt.

"Listen punk, you don't know who the hell you're messing with. Look how tiny you are. It's almost kind of cute how you think a little bitch like yourself could handle big guys like us."

Steve takes a punch to the face and a kick to the rib.

"Just go home to your mommy and tell her you need more allowance."

They beat on Steve with no mercy; punches left and right. Kicks to all parts of his body.

"Please, ugh, s-stop this, …"

"Or else wh- AGHH!"

The heads of the two men collided with great force and they fell to ground. They were knocked unconscious. Iron Man, or, Tony in his suit rather, picked up the 40 dollars and handed it to Steve.

"Need a ride, soldier?"

Steve sat up and grabbed his aching side.

"I…uh…..yes, please."

Tony picks him up and flies him away from the area. He decides to bring him back to his place.

"Jarvis, check to make sure the spare room is in good condition."

"Will do sire."

Tony puts Steve down onto the couch while he prepares a couple of ice packs and finds the first aid kit. When he finds it he places an ice pack on Steve's forehead and rib and treats the minor wounds on his arm and lip. Steve groans a little but tries to remain as stable as possible.

"The room is in good condition and the bed is set sire."

"Thank you Jarvis. Now Steve, I'm new to this whole 'tending to injuries' thing so sorry if I make the pain worse."

"No, it's, ughh, it's fine."

"As you can see, in 2012 New Yorkers still aren't always friendly. "

"I see….Stark, I couldn't defend myself. I had no shield, no suit to ward them off with, and certainly no…no strength. I felt so weak and vulnerable I just-"

"Steve, shut up."

"No but-"

"Steve, you know what I told you before. I know they hurt you and I damn near would have killed them if they did anything else. But I won't let it happen again. I'll protect you until you get your power back."

"Stark, I don't need protection- "

"You clearly do. I know being weak is something you finally got used to not being but you'll have to get used to it again. Bruce and I are working on creating more serum for you. But until then you'll need to learn to run away from trouble and let me fight it for you."

"But you told me I was still strong on the inside….are you saying that doesn't matter? That I'm still a weak little kid?"

"Steve you are still strong. I know you probably said a word or two to them before the um…beating but right now their strength outmatches yours. You're not a weak little kid. More like a…well, a weak young man. I knew you'd probably get into trouble so when you went on your walk I stayed a block or so behind you."

"No wonder you got there in time….or almost in time."

Tony finished treating Steve and grabbed his chin. He looked into his eyes with sympathy.

"You can stay here. Guest room is up and ready."

Tony raveled Steve's hair and kissed him on the nose.

"You'll be Captain America soon. You'll just have to be patient. Kay?"

"Well, okay, but….time has never really on my side."


	4. Chapter 4

Kid From Brooklyn Chapter 4

_(Oh hey! If you've read this far, I love you haha~ This chapter is allright, I like the next one better but this sets up something important. Random note done! Read away!)  
_

Steve woke up the next morning immediately feeling an ache to his head and side.

"Ugh, damn thugs..."

Steve turned his body over and noticed the view out the window. He sat up on the bed quickly and looked around the room.

"Oh….I'm at Stark's, I forgo- Uh!"

"Good morning Mr. Rogers. Today is June 28th, 2012. The time is 8:14 AM. The Weather is Sunny, 82 degrees, with a light breeze."

"Thank you um…Jarvis."

Tony watched Steve's reaction to Jarvis's morning update in mild adoration. Steve pulled his body out of the bed and limped over to the window. Staring silently at the view of the city he sighed, bumping his forehead against the glass.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty."

Steve turned around hastily. His eyes glimmered from the morning sunlight that shined through the window. He looked down to the floor then turned away.

"Tony I should probably go-"

"Steve, you're staying here until your body heals and until we create the serum."

"Tony I don't want to be a burden; I will miss this, Jarvis fellow though."

Tony chuckles and walks over to Steve, putting an arm around him.

"Come on Stevie Wonder, Don't you worry bout' a thing."

"….what?"

"Oh, I guess you weren't around to get that reference….Heh. I just want you to relax, take a break from your workouts and be cared for, because, Steve, you are way too into the whole leadership thing. "

Steve gave Tony a look and walked out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and looked back and forth at the hallway. Tony's house, or tower rather, was unlike anything he's ever seen. Huge, run by technology, open and intrinsically designed. Although Steve found the facade of the Stark tower a bit over powering, it was still pretty impressive. He walked through the hallway and suddenly fell over something.

"Ow! God!"

Tony heard Steve's cry and dashed out of the guest room to find Steve lying on the floor attempting to pull himself up. Tony grabbed his arm and noticed that he tripped over, well, nothing.

Steve leaned on Tony then breathed heavily.

"W-wha- …where did it go?"

Tony chuckled and smirked at Steve who looked back at him with a fearful stare.

"Steve, you tripped over the air. I mean yes, it's made of a few natural gases that can be pretty thick but um…heh, you should be more careful."

"Tony, no, I know I tripped over something. It was dark. And bulky. Like an artillery gun. "

Tony put his hands on Steve's shoulders and shook him a little.

"Rogers, Solider! Get a grip! You're seeing things. Alright? Heh heh."

He pats him on the back and walks down the small set of steps at the end of the hallway to his kitchen. He calls for Steve to come down for breakfast and Steve sighs and walks slowly through the hallway, still thinking about what tripped him. He knows it was,'t the air. He felt it whack his foot and saw it at a glance. He stops when he feels something tap his shoulder and turns around to see nothing.

"I just need more sleep…Oh the irony."

Steve runs down the stairs and sits down at the table while Tony has breakfast preparing.

Hours later Steve finds himself outside on the towers ledge, looking out at the city. He remembers exactly how it looked 70 years ago when everything was simpler. When he was just Steve Rogers and nothing else. He never imagined that he'd finally be accepted into the army. He also didn't foresee himself as a tall, toned, strong hero that would be frozen for 70 years only to join a "super secret boyband" that fights the ultimate threats. The thought just made his jimmies rustle.

Steve felt a hand pat him on the back while he was looking around.

"Tony, I told you I wanted to be a-"

Steve saw no one. Nothing but plants and the skylight walk.

"Alone…Uh."

Steve walked about to see if anyone was there with him. He felt as if he was being watched.

"You might as well show yourself, I'm not the shy type."

"Steve?"

Steve jumped and turned around.

"God, Stark. I expected somethin- uh, someone else."

"Looks like little Steve needs a nappy-wappy. "

Steve glares at Tony's joke and punches him in the shoulder.

"No. Someone patted me on the back. And it wasn't you. I know I felt it. I'd swear on my pals grave that something want's my attention."

Steve had already begun walking back into the tower before Tony could say anything. He shrugged and followed him back in.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid From Brooklyn 5

(_Love Drama going on here then some Steve drama. Had to do some research for this one since I haven't seen the Captain America movie in awhile heh. )_

To take his mind off of everything that was going on, Steve decided to read the New York Times. He realized that it could also make him feel worse due to the fact that the newspaper covers recent crimes, but he didn't think too much of it. There were other things to do in the Stark tower then read but Steve wasn't interested in partaking in them. He didn't understand video games and the internet so he decided to remain old fashioned for a while.

Steve could feel the soothing touch of Tony's arm rub his back while he was reading. Tony sat down beside him and put a hand on his leg.

"You ok there Cap?"

Steve shyly smiled at Tony then continued to skim the paper.

"I'm fine. I just needed time to think about everything…God's on my side, you're on my side, and I'm doing real swell."

"Well, that was certainly corny, but I'm glad you're feeling better. And ya' know…"

Tony leaned forward and whispered into Steve's ear, rubbing his leg slowly.

"My bed is big enough for the two of us…."

Steve scooted his chair over a tad and gave Tony a nervous look.

"I'm sure it's big enough for anyone."

Tony rolled his eyes and snatched the paper right out of Steve's hands.

"You know what I meant. Come on…."

Tony pulls Steve's chair closer to his and kisses his neck.

"I'm gonna do you so hard you'll forget about everything."

Tony slid a hand down Steve's shirt and moved down to the lip of his pants.

"Tony stop this!"

"Stop what? Lighten up Steve, you want it."

Steve shot up from the chair and fixed his clothes. The look he gave Tony would have made anyone feel bad. Maybe even Loki. Steve curled his fist and stared Tony dead in the eyes.

"You're just using me. That's it. It's because I'm weak like this! I-I was right, you don't care, hell, you never cared did you!"

"Steve, now you know that's not tr-"

"It is! I wouldn't be surprised if it takes you years to create the serum because you'll never want to have me back the way I was. And you'd be afraid too….You'd be afraid that I'd be the leader forev- "

"Steve! Shut the hell u-"

"You never truly respected me! You're probably happy I'm out of the way – "

Steve felt his body hit the wall; Tony's hand gripped the front of his shirt so tightly that it may never come unwrinkled. Steve could see his own reflection in his eyes.

"Don't you ever say I never respected you; I'm not using you for anything! You are more of a man than anyone I know and if you ever doubt my feelings for you I will not hold back my fist."

Tony released his grip. Steve said nothing and just ran to the guest room to avoid more conflict. He walked a few steps in when he heard the door slam behind him.

"Wh-…what?"

He sat on the bed and looked around the room. Suddenly, a voice rang through his head. It sounded familiar to him. A friend. Someone he knew.

"This isn't a back alley, Steve, this is war!"

Another voice was heard, then another.

"Why someone weak? Because a weak man knows the value of strength, the value of power..."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The voices rang louder and louder; the voices of his friends, his colleagues, and…Peggy. Words he's heard and words that he hasn't.

"S-stop….Please…Leave me alone! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you! I'm sorry!"

Steve held his head in pain; he curled his body into a fetal position and rocked back in forth.

"Aghh!"

Something was happening to Steve, but why? And why now?

His head hurt extremely and he screamed. He fell back on the bed as images of the past haunted him. Images of Red Skull, of soldiers' dying, of Dum Dum, Bucky, Peggy, and Erskine.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit we have left humanity behind."

"Get out of my head!"

"….You're late."

Tears fell from Steve's eyes at the sound of Peggy's voice; at the sight of losing his friends.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

Tony pushed Steve's door open and ran toward the bed, pulling Steve up.

"Steve! What's wrong? "

Steve still whimpered and held his head tightly. Tony grabbed Steve's arms and pulled them away.

"Cap…snap out of it."

Steve's body shook uncontrollably; his voice wobbled.

"I couldn't save them. All I had to do was save them and I failed. I left them behind. They, they needed me! I was supposed to be a super solider and I didn't live up to the title…"

Tony pulled Steve into a close hug and rubbed the back of his head.

"You did what you could Cap. You saved more people than you know, even if you ended up frozen in the end. You did good….. okay?"

Steve held the back of Tony's shirt and cried into his shoulder.

"I've never seen you cry like this. I don't know what happened in your head but…I sure hope it doesn't happen again..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kid From Brooklyn 6

Fury called upon the Avengers, minus Thor who insisted that he must check upon his brother back in Asgard. Steve decided to come along but he knew he probably would end up being the bat boy of the crew. Tony advised him to stay home and relax; fearing that the voices Steve was hearing would come back again, but Steve insisted. Presumably, no one in the group knows about Steve and Tony's sexual relationship, but Natasha was suspicious. They walked down SHEILDS hallways to get to the meeting room. Tony playfully punched Steve in the solider and he glared back.

"Could you, maybe, stop hitting me?"

"It's what people do nowadays, I forgot you're an old man."

Natasha stopped in her steps and turned around to face Tony and Steve.

"Will you two quit this whole act you've been playing? "

Tony and Steve looked at each other then back to Natasha.

"Ohoo, what are you talking about Romanov? "

"This 'We don't get along that much' deal. You fight, and then when everyone leaves the room you have sex up against the wall. Captain here probably thinks that this man with man business isn't all that accepted and Tony wants to keep up a certain image. "

She scowled at them until Steve decided to speak up.

"Hot dog, heh, that's crazy talk. I would never like him! His father was much more interesting."

"Well, actually, you have it backwards, see, I would never like you. But you'd be very interested in me. Just saying."

Natasha shook her head and continued walking. Bruce and Clint just shrugged and followed Natasha.

Once they reached the meeting room they all sat down; Steve and Tony took a second to decide where to sit, as long as they weren't in close proximity of each other.

Fury raised an eyebrow at them then cleared his throat.

"Well, as you can see are crew is….deformed. But this is urgent. The city, and large center cities like it are facing a gang crisis, in which a gang known as-….Rogers, something the matter?"

Everyone in the room looked at Steve who was shaking like a startled Chihuahua.

"Y-yeah, just fine. I'm cold, that's all. Carry on."

"….alright then. Anyway, this isn't an alien attack or the dictatorship of some evil villain like I'm sure you all would have expected but I expect you all to take it seriously."

Fury directs his eyes to Tony and raises an eyebrow.

"What? Are you saying I don't take crime seriously? And I thought you knew me. We'll take care of it."

Fury rolls his eyes and begins to continue when he notices Steve again.

"Steve, you look pale, sure you're okay?"

Steve nods slowly then rubs his forehead. He looks back to , about to respond, then falls out of his chair. Everyone gets out of their own seat to runs over to Steve's side; Tony was the first to get there of course. Steve appeared to glow a faint blue color but after one shake to the side he coughed and opened his eyes.

"Woah um, sorry. W-what happened?"

They all stood back up while Bruce helped Steve stand on his feet. Fury walked over to Steve and sighed.

"Son you do not seem to feel well so I suggest you take this time to relax and to heal but we can't have you tagging along like this."

"Like this….you mean like small?"

"I mean like sick."

"You mean both. I'm…I'm a part of this team and I will not let my size or one faint stop me from saving people."

"But what are you going to do? Hm? You're gonna tell off the bad guys then fall out again? We can't take that risk. We know you're a great hero but you need to understand that-"

"That I'm of no use without my power…"

Tony intercepted the discussion.

"Steve you are perfectly useful now stop getting yourself worked up."

There was a moment of silence while Steve left the meeting room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, I'm starting to feel really bad for him, but can someone tell me what the hell he was glowing blue for?"

Fury eyed Bruce and Tony for answers.

"I'm guessing that his body is trying to adjust to being it's normal self again. The blue must be a side effect, so was the fainting."

"What Bruce said. He's been acting up a lot lately. Hearing voices, seeing things, as if something's haunting him."

Natasha smirks at Tony who looks back in confusion.

"And how do you know all this? Is it because he's living with you?"

"Ah- No. He just tells me things."

"Oh right, of course."

"I'll go retrieve Mr. Bald Eagle, you can continue and give me a quick summary when I'm back."

Tony walks out of the room and skips down the hallway peeking in every room nearby. After a few minutes Tony decides to check in the bathroom only to find Steve leaning over the sink. Steve looks at Tony then turns away, as if he were ashamed.

"Cap, come on. Fury makes some sense. And I know that you know he's right. "

"I just feel like a little boy! Maybe I should go home, drink some soda pop and read comics all day. I want to help. I'm a part of this team!"

"I know but something is wrong with you and for you to be completely safe, we need you to stay back. We can't risk losing you….I can't."

Steve doesn't say anything. He understands the circumstances. He knows that something is tampering with his head, he knows that he's weak, he just didn't want to admit it to anyone. But he had to go along with it all. The Brave Little Solider felt less brave every minute.

Steve walked up to Tony and planted his lips on his. Tony grabbed Steve's waist and kissed with a little more tongue. Their bodies were pressed so tightly that even The Hulk would struggle to separate them. They relocated themselves inside of a bathroom stall as Tony unbuttoned Steve's blue jeans at a rapid pace. Tony bit Steve's neck while Steve held onto his hair, running through it roughly to console the sensation. Tony uses his free hand to open his own pants and didn't hesitate to insert himself into Steve's entrance. Steve cried out loudly then covered his mouth to hold back. Tony thrusted with meaning, as if he were in a rush. He ceased as soon as he heard someone enter the bathroom and walk into one of the stalls. Tony leaned toward Steve and whispered into his ear.

"Sorry that was so quick, I'll leave the stall first and go. Meet me back in the meeting room."

Steve could barely hear Tony's words; his whisper was incredibly soft. He could make out enough to understand the plan though.

They both knew what Natasha would say when they got back.


	7. Chapter 7

( WHOOPS sorry this chapter's a bit late, I've been busy making some costumes and stuff as well as going on a small vacation which…you probably don't care about so ONTO THE CHAPTER

Also I have a tumblr .com FOLLOW ME MAYBE?)

Chapter 7

"Mom, ….mom you're dead….."

"No Stevie , Stevie it's me."

"Mom you're dead! You died of pneumonia remember! You're not here…."

"But Stevie I am! Look at you….still so small even after many years…."

"I..I wasn't always like this, I became a super solider. I was a hero….I wish you could have seen me Mom. I saved people!"

"I know you did. I've watched you. You're like the heroes in those comic books you used to write. You're still a hero Stevie. No matter what anyone tells you. But something's….something's happening to you alright and I want you to be okay so…..Stevie, Stevie don't- "

"…..Mom? Mom? Please don't go! What were you going to say? MOM?"

"Steve! Calm down!"

Tony grabbed Steve's shoulders and shook him until they made eye contact.

"Steve, no one is there. "

"B-but, my mom! My mom was right there! Talking to me! Stark I saw her…..I did."

Tony just stares at the frightened Steve while he frantically explains what he saw. He could see in his eyes that Steve was speaking the truth, well, somewhat but, that's what worried him. Something was definitely wrong with Steve.

"Steve, you're hallucinating. Your mind is projecting images and sounds based off of your memories I'm assuming. "

"…..but my mother had something to say to me. About me currently! How was that a memory if she was talking about the way I am now. She was warning me and you shook me out of it!"

"Steve no, listen-"

"No she was there! I give you my word! "

"I understand you saw her but could you calm your frozen butt for 1 minute. The serum has not only worn off…it has left you with….well some side effects. "

"Side effects. Like medicine? "

"Exactly."

"….I know what I saw. What I heard. What I felt. All of it! My parents, my friends, my war mates, my enemies! It's telling me something! Stark this isn't, this can't just be some side effect. My past wants my attention."

"Steve I realize it hurts. To have lost everyone. To have lived passed it all. I'm sorry but you're off your rocker kid."

"I might be sick. I understand that this is strange. But there is no way that this is just a bunch of hallucinations! This has to mean somethi-"

"Steve go lie down. Just Go. Lie. Down."

Tony gave Steve a very stern look. As much as Steve's upset, puppy dog look practically broke him; he remained as serious as possible. Steve turned away and headed to the guest room, slamming the door.

…

"Bruce, you sure you're alright with producing more serum?"

"Oh, sure. I mean, what else do I have to do. Fury has half the team out on this whole gang case. I think the hulk would be a bit, well, much for something like that. This is more my area."

Tony nodded once and walked over to a lab counter. He took the small test tub of remaining Serum from years ago and dropped it on a petri dish. Meanwhile, Bruce layed out a small amount of the serum under a microscope to see it up close and inspect the particles. The goal was less about discerning the "ingredients" of the serum but to acquire them, mix them together right, then apply the "Vita-Ray Stablization" and inject it into to Steve. More complicated than it sounds? Possibly.

"Bruce, I'm uh…. worried about Steve."

"Are you? "

"Well he's been acting up. And,..seeing things. He's tripped over nothing, heard voices, fallen out, and this morning he was screaming for his mother. Talking to her like she was right in front of him. First I just assumed maybe he's just striving for attention- "

"Like you, heh."

"…well I do love 'certain' attention. But I'm serious."

"Well if we work hard enough we could probably improve the serum so that it's less likely to wear off and leave side effects. I mean, it will help him and make you feel better…"

Tony notices a slight smirk upon Bruce's face as he looks into the microscope."

"Um, and you're smirking because?"

"Well, I think it's cute how you're pretty worried about Steve."

"Cute? Really?"

"Heh, I'm just saying. He's living with you I presume."

"…..why would you assume that?"

"Because it's obvious that you're very fond of each other, it just seems like the kind of thing you'd offer him."

"Well that may or may not be true. But see, I'm worried about him because he's more a colleague."

"A colleague that you, I don't know, sleep with on occasion?"

"….Where do you get these silly ideas from?"

"It's alright Tony. In actuality I'm mildly jealous, not, not about the intimacy just the fact that you and Steve have a comfortable connection with each other. You've really got his back."

Tony smiles. He always felt close to Bruce. Despite the fact that on the inside he's angry and that half of him is a giant, green, ball of rage, he really was a sweetheart.

"…Well I've got your back too buddy, there's plenty of me to go around."

Bruce chuckles while Tony playfully pokes him on the cheek. They grin at each other and resume to their work on the Serum.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony got inside of his limousine and Steve followed. Tony told him that he was going to take him to see something special but he was far from specific. In fact, 'to see something special' was all he said.

On their way Steve looked out the window at the street he used to know so well. He noticed where the old diner he used to eat at was now a McDonalds, which annoyed him slightly. It was then when a bothersome memory sprouted in his head.

"Oh look it's Wittle Stevie Rogers!"

"What's the matter? Did your Momma forget to pack your lunch! Gee, you poor sucker."

"Guys I told you to leave me alone twice. I've done nothing to you!"

"Well what are ya' going to do? Call your mom for help? Oh wait! She's dead. So's your dad."

"Leave my parents out of this!"

"What's wittle baby Stevie going to do?"

The boy took a swing to Steve's face and knocked him to the ground. The other boy kicked him in ribs numerous times then backed up to spit on his face.

"Uh oh, looks like Stevie's going to cry. Boo hoo I'm a good for nothing, short ass virgin! My parents are dead and all I do is draw! I'll never make it anywhere! Wahhh!"

"Hah, what a chump."

Steve struggled to pull himself up from the ground but he couldn't. Tears slid down his temple while the boys standing over him just laughed and pointed at him. He didn't like crying in front of bullies, it only made their smiles wider.

He laid there until he had the energy to go home.

Steve looked down at himself then at his reflection in the window of the limo. He tried so hard to ignore how he looked. Just a kid from Brooklyn, that's what he truly was. He disliked seeing a helpless young boy stare back at him, but if Tony and Bruce couldn't conjure up more serum, he'd be stuck this way.

"Steve we're almos- …Steve? Are you crying?"

Steve looked at Tony then turned away real fast to wipe his damp eyes.

"No, um, my eyes are just itchy."

Tony sighed and slid Steve over to rest on his solider.

"My shoulder is yours to cry on. Literally. I won't ask you why you're upset but I don't like seeing you this way."

Steve couldn't help but shed a few tears, he wasn't going to sob but he did feel horrible. This feeling clearly wasn't new to him.

"Ha! Can't find your clothes Stevie?"

"No! Because you took them from my locker obviously! Give them back or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'll…I'll report you! You realize this is quite a crime in this school."

"Oh no the school police will have me arrested. I better leave town. You wan't your damn clothes? Come find them!"

Steve runs out of the locker room after the jock and is grabbed by two others.

Minutes later Steve finds himself tied to the flag pole outside in only his underwear and socks. Everyone around him laughs, almost maniacally, as he struggles to break free. School just ended and occasionally Steve's friend James, or rather, Bucky, would stop by to walk him back to his house, luckily his timing was perfect.

"Steve?"

Bucky ran over to Steve and untied him.

"Steve, heh, where's your clothes buddy?"

"That's not funny; I don't know where they are!"

"Well here, wear my jacket."

Bucky takes off his army camp coat and wraps it around Steve's shoulders.

"Haha! This your um, boyfriend toots'? Care to introduce us to him?"

Bucky grimaced at the jock so intensely that it made Steve uncomfortable. Bucky walked over to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"This is my friend you're talking about. Make one more crack at him and I won't hesitate to punch your eye out. "

"….Your friend is a puss-"

And just like that the jock fell to the ground. Everyone around them gasped and even the girl Steve had a little crush on was the first person to run over to the fallen bully. Steve was never lucky anyway, except for the fact that he had Bucky on his side.

Steve walked home blushing bright red as everyone that passed him noticed that he was only wearing an army jacket. What made things even more awkward was that the jacket was too big for him and girls typically wore an article of the males clothing after sexual intercourse. Not his favorite walk home.

"Bucky you didn't have to do that, I could have handled it."

"Oh I'm sure you would have tried. And well I must say your underwear is just dandy."

"Ughh, Bucky shut up and walk faster ya' maggot."

"Heh, Sir yes sir."

That last line made Steve smile just a little.

The limousine pulled up to what seemed like a clothing designer's office building. Steve looked around to see dresses', men's suits, and even costumes. He didn't like where this was going.

Tony walked up to the woman at the front desk and tapped the bell to get her attention. She looked up at him then over to Steve.

"Aww, how are you little guy?"

Steve's hands curled into a fist in which he slammed them on the desk.

"Ma'am' , I'm 22 years old! And I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me that way."

She leaned back and glanced at Tony. Tony placed his palm to his forehead and sighed.

"Moving on. I made an appointment for 2 o'clock with Mrs. Heffner, pretty sure that was her name, is she ready yet?"

"Yes, she's in her designing room down this hall, first door to your left. Make sure your friend is…less hostile Mr. Stark."

"Thank you."

Tony grabs the angry Steve and leads him down the hall to her room.

"Tony why are we here? I think it's about time you told me."

Tony ignored him and knocked on the designer's door. She opened it and grinned at the sight of them.

"Fashionably late?"

"Guess you could say that. Did you finish it?"

"Why yes I did, come in and take a look."

Tony pulls Steve into the room and directs him to the manikin in front of them.

"I asked her to design your hero suit to fit you in your….current state. It looks pretty much the same it's just, well smaller. Now you can feel like a hero again."

Tony patted Steve's back lightly. Steve trembled, not sure whether to be extremely pleased or angry or sad about this. Steve felt the fabric of the suit and chuckled.

"Do you like it?"

"Stark I don't know what to say. I just …. I can't wear this."

"Um…why can't you wear it, I promise it will fit I mean I took your measurements while you were aslee-"

"I can't wear it! The outfit doesn't make the hero! I thought we've been over this before…It took me awhile just to realize that you were anything but just a selfish, snarky man in an iron suit! You expect me to feel like a hero again just because I'm wearing stars and stripes over my body?"

"You did before!"

"Exactly! I did it before! When I was a super solider! If I wear this I'm going to look like a small Captain America fan in a costume. I'm glad you thought about me and had this sewn up…it's very nice work but…I can't wear it."

And with that, Steve left the room. Tony told the designer that he would have to reschedule.


	9. Chapter 9

"Steve stop pouting in there!"

"I will pout for as long as I want."

"Well 'as long as you want' is too long, now come out damn it!"

Tony hears the sound of small creaks in the floor as Steve walks over to open the door. His eyes are red and his lips very dry. Tony stands there and looks down at him without saying anything. They just stare until Steve walks around him and heads to the bar. Tony follows and watches him sit down on a bar stool, pick up some whiskey and pour a hefty sum of it into a glass.

"Now I'm not one to comment on someone's alcohol consumption, but I must say that's an awful lot. "

Steve rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the whiskey. Tony walks over, takes it out of his hand and chugs half of it down.

"I was going to drink that!"

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to let you drown yourself in sorrow by drinking all of my whiskey! Steve what was so wrong with the suit? You'll look the same, only shorter!"

"Shorter, weaker, frailer…."

"You won't look like some kid at comic con, you know how to handle a gun, how to come up with stragedy, the strength, well uh…that was just a bonus!"

"…what's comic con?"

"That's not even important, see, I know I'm pretty damn special even without the suit. I bet that even when you we're all tall and mighty, you were still insecure. Hell, you were still a virgin before you got to know me. The serum didn't change your innocent personality."

"…okay so maybe I was. But I was a little less insecure when I was strong. I felt like I could do so much more! I won't come off as a threat looking like this!"

"Panda's are cute but they can kill. Spiders are small but they could probably change a person."

"Tony, even when I was famous, I could barely talk to girls. I couldn't even give out autographs without stuttering!"

"That doesn't matter, most younger boys are like that. "

"…You didn't really have the costume made to make me feel better did you…"

"….Yes, I did."

"Tony you don't do that sort of thing, you do things for others but you make it look like it was for your benefit. I know you."

"No you don't, I'm pretty sure no one knows me. "

"Well I know enough to know that you're not always the most…blatantly giving person."

"I'm not a hero. You are. That's all you need to know."

"….. Let me guess, you and Bruce can't get the serum right.

Tony blinked twice and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. He cleared his throat then looked into Steve's tired eyes.

"We're going to figure it out. Because Bruce and I are the two smartest men I know, and I'll be damned if we can't get you back to your Captain America self when they figured it out back in the 40's. So stop worrying."

Tony leans down slightly to kiss Steve, feeling the scratchiness of his lips graze his. Tony takes the bottle of whiskey and puts it back on the shelf, particularly the highest one, and begins walking away. He feels bad exaggerating the truth, when the truth was that it seemed unlikely that they would be able to make the serum again, especially if they wanted no side effects and for it to last forever. Tony couldn't tell Steve that he might end up back as his normal self again, it would crush him.

Tony stops in his steps and turns around.

"Hypothetically, if…you were to be this way again, how would you deal with it?"

"I…I don't know."

"Answer the question please. "

Steve didn't know how to answer. He didn't know how long he'd be hearing the voices of his past, seeing things, and fainting. It could go on days, weeks, months, or even years. He could end up a ball of insanity. He was more concerned as to why Tony would even ask such a hypothetical question. It was hardly hypothetical anyway.

"I guess it's like depression. I would have to live through it. I've lived through a lot so maybe I'm underestimating myself. I got over the death of my army mates, and the whole 'skipping through 70 years' only to realize that everyone I know is now very old, or…dead. But now it haunts me every day and I just have to get over it. It would be very hard but I've been through much worse. "

"Well….Steve, I will do everything in my will to make this serum. I will spend every day if I have to."

"I'm just a living sob story, it's alright. I'm alive I shouldn't complain."

"But I can't let you live life in your own hell."

"…You know Tony you really do care about others. You're never just doing things for yourself like you think. "

"Have you ever just thought that I'm doing this so I can be happy? If you're happy, and you're with me. I'm happy. "

"You've told me that you're doing it for me. Tony you're just as much a hero as I was. "

Tony turns and walks down the hall, away from Steve. He didn't want to continue this conversation. Tony barely considered himself a hero, he didn't even put himself in the Avengers line-up. He even considered Coulson as a hero. Tony didn't realize that he really wasn't as selfish as he thought. He didn't realize that Steve meant more to him than just a sexual companion. He told Steve he loved him for far more but he was afraid that he was lying to himself.

Steve sighs and lays his head on the bar counter. It is then that Steve feels something odd. His lip tingles and stings when he tries to touch at it. Steve looks into the reflection of the whiskey glass and sees a sort of, blue liquid dripping from his cracked lip. He gets some on his finger and instantly realizes what it might be.

"Tony?"

Tony doesn't reply, perhaps Steve wasn't loud enough.

"Tony! "

Tony comes running from the other room to see a completely blue lipped Steve standing there holding his finger out.

"Tony look!"

Tony walks over and grabs onto Steve's hand to inspect the blue liquid on Steve's finger. He rubs his own finger on it to feel it, and notices that it feels like plasma. It tingles like a chemical and almost sparkles. It certainly wasn't blood.

Tony takes a napkin and dabs Steve's lip to collect some of it, and puts the napkin into a container.

"Hold a wet rag to your face to stop the bleeding, or, oozing rather, I'll be at the lab. "

Tony runs to the elevator after grabbing his phone from the counter.

"Don't wait up for me."


End file.
